1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tank coverings and more particularly pertains to a new tank covering for enhancing the appearance of an above ground propane storage tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tank coverings is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that covers propane storage tanks. These generally large items often become rusted and discolored with age even though they continue to be in good working condition. For this reason, a covering is needed that enhances the appearance of such storage tanks.